A Very Bad Hike Day
by Writer Noire
Summary: During one of the many breaks the Crystal Gems take, their latest break strands Pearl and Greg into an unknown, gem corrupted forest. Now the two unlikely duo must survive till they can be found by the other gems.
1. Chapter 1

_Pearl stood in complete shock as she saw Rose pulling Greg towards her and tried to heal his arm. There was blood pouring from his shoulder and drenching his arm in red. Garnet was trying to calm Amethyst down, who tried her best not to jump Pearl. The pale gem looked at Amethyst._

 _"Pearl, Pearl, PEARL!" Amethyst shouted._

"Pearl!" Rose said. The gem snapped out of her fantasy and saw Rose Quartz standing above her.

"Are you okay? You were staring at ground for a couple minutes." Rose explained. Pearl shook her head and responded. "I'm fine Rose, just day dreaming."

"Well that's good, listen I thought it would be nice to take you, Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg out for a small hike on a trail near my armory. It would be a nice change of pace." Pearl gave a small 'hmm' before nodding in approval.

Rose clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, I'll tell Amethyst and Garnet about it. Can you tell Greg to be prepared? I would do it myself, but…"

"Do not worry, Rose I'll let your," She paused for a second. "Boyfriend know. Consider it done."

The taller gem smiled gratefully and quickly left.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg was piling up all of the picnic supplies he had with him. Amethyst reached over for a bite, but Garnet stopped her. "No Amethyst. This is for everyone."

"Ah, it's fine. I can spare a sandwich." Greg replied with a turkey club given to the tiny gem. Amethyst smiled gratefully before tearing the food apart. Mustard, lettuce, turkey, and tomatoes flew around in tiny bits and slopped right in front of Pearl's shoes.

She shivered at the massacred substance and took one step back. "Are you alright, Pearl?"

"I'm fine. It's just how Amethyst eats. It's...It's a bit unnerving. Anyways, I'm looking forward to spend some time with you-I mean the gems while not on a mission. It's been such a long time since we took one." Rose sighed and looked at the trio as Greg was holding Amethyst back from the picnic basket and Garnet watching them.

"Yes, we have gathering so much gems that we haven't had a proper break in centuries. Amethyst is exhausted as is Garnet, even if she doesn't show it." Rose said solemnly. Pearl looked worriedly at her friend, before the quartz shook off the tired look on her face.

"Anyways, come on." The two gems walked over to the warp pad. The three followed the pair onto the pad and fit snuggly in. Amethyst climbed on top of Garnet's hair and rested there as Greg fit in between Rose and Pearl. The paler gem wanted shudder at the close contact, but decided against it. Blue and white light consumed them all as they went soaring space.

0-0-0-0-0

The warp dropped the group at their location with Greg falling down on his face. "Ow." He groaned. Rose chuckled at his dilemma and picked him up. "You get use to it after a while. Just next time, make sure you're on your feet."

"Sorry Rose." Pearl looked away at their 'couple' moment. She didn't particularly hate Greg, more like she cares very little for this human. If it wasn't for Rose, this human would most likely never speak to any of them and leave them away from human society.

She was so taken in her thoughts that she didn't notice Amethyst grabbing her legs. "Yo, P! We've been trying to get your attention for like ever!"

"Amethyst don't be silly. It's only been five minutes." Pearl replied. Amethyst shook her head in defeat and walked back to the rest of the group. Pearl took after her and followed the rest of them.

For the next hour the gems and human have walked on the mildly cool trail on a cliffside far across from Rose's fountain. with only a couple breaks to find where they are. Garnet was carrying Amethyst, who got lazy after the first hour of walking. Rose and Greg had their normal conversation with Greg telling her about human experiences and asking what would she like to have.

Pearl on the other hand was getting more annoyed with conversation. Not Rose's since she always had an interesting reply, but trying to ignore Greg's part of the conversation. It annoyed her to no end about what he experienced. She can't particularly blame him since she's heard plenty from all the humans Rose used to go with, but still she irritated.

When it finally came for another break, Pearl sat on a small rock as she watched everyone sightseeing. 'If only this was with Rose and I. I really wish I could-' "Hey Pearl!" She snapped out of her thoughts and found Greg looking right at her.

"What?"

"Um, Rose heard something and she, Amethyst, and Garnet went to investigate."

"What, why am I here? I need to help!"

Greg stopped her. "They said it was nothing and even then she wanted you to stay behind since Garnet foresaw you poofing if there is a monster."

"Look, I don't need your concern. Garnet always sees me poofing whenever I fight with Rose. It's nothing, I just need to-" A loud crack was heard along with a bellowing roar. Amethyst was flung back and hit the wall. Pearl took out her spear as Greg went behind her.

"Stay behind me." Pearl ordered as Greg complied. Several long tendrils wrapped around the edge of the cliff as it showed Garnet and Rose trying to hold it down. "Rose!"

"You two look out!" Garnet yelled as the gem creature reared its ugly head toward the two. Pearl readied her spear as Greg gave a small yelp in fear. It lifted one of its many limbs and slammed it against the ground.

Cracks formed around the two as Pearl grabbed Greg and dragged him forward. Rose jumped off the creature and ran toward her fellow gem and human. The two barely managed to get avoid the crumbling ground behind them as Garnet punched the creature in its eye.

"Uh oh." Garnet said as it began to spastic and fling around it's dangerous tendrils. Amethyst barely dodged one and Garnet propelled herself into the air to avoid the attack.

Rose barely turned to dodge before one hit her right into the wall. "Rose!" Pearl and Greg exclaimed. As they moved toward the pink gem, one last limb hit Pearl square in the chest and launched her back and into Greg.

The gems watched as the two fell down from the trail and into the green forest below. Rose didn't waste any time and subdued the monster back into its gem. She didn't bother bubbling as she ran to the cliff side and found the pair vanish into the depths below.

Amethyst and Garnet ran to her side and began looking for the pale gem and human. "Greg! Pearl!" Amethyst screamed to the top of lungs.

Garnet gritted her teeth as she looked desperately into the future for the possibility to find them. Their leader didn't jump down after them as she much as she wanted to. "Start searching the area once we get to their level!"

"Rose, that's going to be difficult even with the three of us!" Garnet responded sharply. The bigger gem's stance faltered at the tone. "W-why?"

"That forest is infested with almost thousands of corrupted gems. If we go down there, we'll be overwhelmed."

"S-so Greg and Pearl are going to-"

"They'll be fine. Worst comes to worse we'll find them before they get killed."

Rose looked at the fusion with doubt. Even with future vision, she's been wrong before and she hoped Garnet was right this time.

0-0-0-0-0

Alright guys, finally got those two isolated. Now the real interesting stuff begins.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

Greg felt rushing air whistle past his ears as he and Pearl fell through the sky. The ground was getting closer and closer until Pearl grabbed him by the waist and flipped him up. Branches, leaves, and bits of the trunk hit and scrapped the two as Greg tried his best not get hit.

Finally with a loud thud, the two hit the ground with Greg on his back and Pearl on her torso. Pearl groaned in pain as Greg tried to stop the adrenaline running through him.

The two were panting heavily as Pearl as she lifted her head. The light was low as the two entered the forest with the only source of light being from the hole they created. "Are you ok?" She heard.

Looking behind her, she found Greg trying his best to sit up. "I'm fine. I've taken worse."

 _'Damn it, that creature knocked us off the cliffside.'_ She glanced at Greg who was trying to get his footing. Pearl sighed in annoyance as she moved over to Greg. "Are you fine?"

"I'm fine...just scratched like one of my old CDs." He chuckled to lighten the mood. Pearl didn't even show any sign that she liked it. Greg scratched the back of his head nervously. This was a rare occurrence that the two were alone and it didn't help that there was no chance of the Crystal Gems from intervening.

"Nevermind that, we just need to get ourselves out of here." She said. Greg held up his hand for a second, but pushed himself up when Pearl didn't take it. Taking out her spear, Pearl slashed down a couple of large plants. "Come on."

Greg didn't get a chance to say anything as Pearl quickly vanished into the foliage with only the trail of cut down plants leading to her. The former rock star quickly followed after the gem. And for the next few minutes it was nothing, but silence.

 _Oh what day_

 _What can I say_

 _Through this exciting moment_

"May please be silent? I can't afford to listen to your...tune at the moment." Pearl responded.

Greg tried his best not to roll his eyes. "Hey, I'm trying to make time go by faster. If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it."

"Why I do. It's called, be silent and let me focus on getting out of here!" The gem replied angrily. Greg lifted his hands in surrender and looked the other way. _'This is very infuriating. Calm yourself Pearl, it's not his fault. Just focus.'_

 _What can I do for you_

 _What can I do that no one else can do_

Pearl stopped at the similar hum of the tune. She took a deep breath as Greg bumped into her. "Pearl?"

"Greg, I asked you to be silent. Because right now, a song is not going to make the world's natural rotation move any faster or helping me clear a path out of this forest. So, if you'd be so kind to shut up!" She shouted. "Jeez, Pearl. I'm just trying to pass the time. Why are you getting so annoyed with me?"

 _'Because I don't like you.'_ "Because we are stranded in the middle of a gem-forsaken forest without any signs of the other gems. And I'm going to be honest, I can't stand being alone with you."

The human shook his head. "Feeling's mutual, but don't you think you could loosen up. You're always wound up tightly. You could relax."

Pearl chuckled at him. "First: Shut it. Second: I can't be wound up tight since I'm just a projection of light. Third: I can't relax once again, we are stranded! We can't just...MOVE!" Greg looked at her confused for a second before feeling the ground tremble.

The trees behind them bursted with a massive bull with a gem on its forehead. It was gray and purple with shard crystals as horns. It bellowed loudly as Pearl summoned two spears. "Greg, stay out of the way."

He didn't object as he quickly moved out of the way and took cover behind a rock. The two in the clearing stood still as each waited for the first move. The bull snorted and charged. Pearl easily dodged the first charge and threw her first spear into its left eye.

It hit its mark and the creature flailed around in agony. The ground began to crack as Pearl tried to hold herself steady. However as soon as she regained her footing, the bull rammed her with full force and sent her crashing into the large tree behind her.

The bull snorted in what was assumed it's victory. However several white shards of energy hit its hide. Pearl was breathing hard as she had two spears. One pointing right at the creature and the other holding it up.

"Pearl!" Greg shouted. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me." She replied hastily. The bull was running at top speed and was homing on Pearl. She tried to move, but her torso was aching with pain and she could only watch as the bull got closer.

A loud crack was heard as Pearl found herself on the ground and the bull's horns lodged into the wooden trunk. "What?" She saw Greg on the floor next to her panting. She didn't waste anytime and threw her spear into its right eye.

The bull wailed in pain before accidently pushing the spears even more inside its skull. Without second, it froze in its place before disappearing in a small poof. The only thing left was a purple gem falling to the ground.

Wasting no time, Pearl hobbled over and wrapped the gem in a blue bubble. And with a tap it disappeared. "Whew, that was close."

She looked at Greg, who was standing up with that silly grin on his face. "I had it under control Greg. There was no need for you to save me." The grin sunk into a frown.

"Are you serious? Pearl, you would've been sandwiched by that bull if I didn't push you out of the way! I had to run at top speed to save you." Greg argued. Pearl looked at the tree and saw Greg still trying to catch his breath.

"No, I would've been fine. When that gem charged me, I was going to…" She stopped and touched her chest and torso. The pain was still evident and she knew that what Greg did was right. She was caught off guard and had no plan to save herself. "Well?"

The gem gritted her teeth as she swallowed whatever was holding her words back. "Fine, I had no plan. The bull was going to crush me and it probably would've if you hadn't...saved me. For that, I thank you."

The frown on his face lifted up to that silly grin and Pearl shook her head. "That's alright Pearl. I try to help in anyway I can."

"Whatever." She replied as she took a step forward and lurched in pain. "Pearl!"

She took in deep breaths as she tried to control the pain. "I'm-I'm fine. That gem did more damage than I thought. Give me a second." The wounds slowly repaired itself as Pearl felt the pain fade.

"There. Now shall we continue?" Pearl asked. Greg nodded and the two continued onto the dangerous forest that was filled with unknown beings residing in. Greg looked up and saw the noon sun wane to be a lovely sunset.


	4. Chapter 4: Evening 1

As the sunset began to fall, the duo was still cutting through the forest and Pearl was doing her best not to ignore the feeling of Greg's stare on the back of her head. He seemed more cheerful that she said thank you and Pearl knew he earned that much.

The two reached a clearing and Pearl whistled at the decent amount of shelter they could take for the night. Suddenly a loud grumbling was heard and Pearl summoned her spear.

"Stay still." She said.

"Um, Pearl?" Greg said sheepishly and Pearl looked to see Greg holding his stomach. The gem felt incredibly silly at her paranoid stance. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry Pearl, but I haven't eaten any food since we left for the hike."

"Fine, fine. You need to indulge your bodily functions. Alright good luck." She sat down and began to meditate.

The human stared at her for a second before Pearl opened one of her eyes and found him staring. "You can go hunt for your food. I'll wait here and start a fire to cook it."

He still didn't move, but looked away embarrassingly. "A-actually Pearl, I can't exactly go and get my food."

"Really? I assume with the amount of body weight you receive, that you can hunt for yourself. Rose told me how you cooked eggs for her."

He twiddled his fingers embarrassingly. "Well I'd normally but those from the stores. I can't really hunt animals for food." Pearl just shook her head back and forth. Summoning her spear, she threw the weapon into the tree trunk next to her and hit an animal stuck there.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Greg said as he looked at the creature impaled. Pearl smirked at his awe before hearing a large poof! It showed Greg standing next to a spear with no creature on it.

 _'Great.'_ She thought. "Greg, pick up my spear please." He glanced at the weapon and back at here to make sure she was serious. Pearl pointed at the spear and Greg reluctantly picked it up. He tugged the handle for a minute before falling down.

"Ow! That hurts!" He said as he looked at his red hands. Pearl chuckled at his dilemma and summoned another spear in her hand. "Here." He grabbed the handle and felt that their was very little weight in it.

Pearl gripped the one stuck in a tree and yanked it free. She turned and put a smug smirk on her face to Greg's annoyed smile. "Follow me."

Greg followed and the two went out of the clearing. He waved the spear around nicked a few bugs near his face. Then the sound of roaring water was heard as a massive river stood in front of them.

"Most of the creatures here are in fact gems, but I managed to find some Earthly creatures, like this fish. Hopefully this can get you some nutrition, because I am not going to explain to Rose why you starved to death."

"That's a reassuring thought, alright let's do this!" He said as he took off his shoes. Pearl smiled at his enthusiasm as jumped in, only to jump back out. "Ah! Cold, cold, cold."

"I knew you were a goof, but I can't believe that you forgot that the water's here are cold." Pearl sighed. Greg gave her a small glare, but took his time trying to get used to the cold temperature. "Now what you need to do is aim toward your target and then lunge your spear right into it's organic body!"

"Ok, that sounded...demented, but sure I'll do it!" He aimed the spear at one of the fish he had his eye on. Taking a breath, he lunged and...missed. The fish swam away as fast as it came and left Greg splitting a rock in half.

Pearl sat down on a warm rock and watched Greg, try again and again and again. It was mean spirited for her to laugh at his failings, but she wanted to do it so badly. Deciding against it, she calmly meditated.

The musician panted as he was surrounded by not the bodies of fish, but split rocks. Greg wiped the sweat from his brow, before feeling something rub against his calf. "Hey, Pearl…"

"Yes, Greg?" She said without breaking her concentration. A scream was heard along with thrashing water being heard. Her eyes snapped open to see ripples in the water and no Greg. Picking up her spear, Pearl jumped into the water, prepared for a fight. The water rose for one second and a large red fish was staring right at her.

"AH!" The gem screamed. Pearl jumped back and went into a stance. The fish didn't move until its back began to shake. A pale blue spear point covered in red. The creature leaned forward and fell into the water with Pearl's spear in the belly. Greg was panting with several blots of blood on his arms and shirt.

"Ew, ew, blood, blood, blood!" He responded as he quickly wiped off the blood like child given cooties. Pearl felt herself nervously chuckle at the defensive position she took for him. She gritted a tough grin and picked up the dead fish. "If you're done wiping that gunk off you, I'll be at the clearing."

She quickly left Greg behind, but didn't go too far as she heard him complain at suddenly ditching him. 'Rose is right about some of these humans. It's a bit adorable to watch tackle problems.'

Thirty minutes, Greg ran up to catch her and luckily found her starting a fire. The fish was on a large stick above the rising flame. "Ah, hello Greg. I hope you're hungry. Afterall I know humans find their food delicious when they work for it."

He wanted to argue so badly, but the rising smell of firewood and cooking fish. He grumbled a small retort at Pearl's smugness. The gem shook her head as she kicked some dirt over the fish guts that she had to take out.

Once it finished cooking, Greg took a piece of fish off and hungrily consumed it. Pearl watched with abject horror at how fast Greg was consuming it. Looking away, Pearl watched the sky turn from the orange and purple hue to the dark blue starry sky she's all too familiar with. She turned to see Greg eating another piece of fish.

 _'Wonder if Rose and the others are searching for us?'_

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Garnet's been meditating in her room, Rose. Don't you think you should you know calm down?" Amethyst said. Since Pearl and Greg fell from the path, Rose opted to go after them. Garnet, however stopped her and convinced her to fall back towards the temple. It turned out the path Rose found was infested with corrupted gems and a fight was the las thing they needed.

The pink gem paced back and forth with the occasional break to look at the temple hadn't dawned on her that the last time she was like this, was during the war. Amethyst stared worrindely at Rose's behavior. It was starting to get to her.

Inside the temple, standing in the middle of her maroon room, Garnet was silent. _'I'm trying my best, but the unknown state of Greg and Pearl make it difficult to find any proper path. I'm sorry Ruby.'_

 _'I know. I see the same thing, but we can't give up. Everyone of these futures shows Greg and Pearl. No surroundings, no location. Rose is tense enough as it is. If we don't find something, she's going to go search for herself.'_

Garnet's left hand clenched tighty. "We just need more time."

"We don't have time. Amethyst is scared, Rose is dangerously close to leaving, and we've seen nothing, but horrible future. We need to keep searching even if it pushes our body."

"You know the risk of looking too deep."

"I do."

 _'Damn it!'_ They both thought as nothing came to mind. Before dropping out something popped in. Green thorns with pink roses surrounding them. And a steady stream flowing next to them. A massive shadow appeared next to them. It was Greg and Pearl! Only it seemed they've been under attack for sometime.

Greg was carrying Pearl on her back and held a small saber. 'What on Earth, who did this?' Garnet wondered. Another shadow appeared behind them and suddenly everything went black. A creature's shriek was heard.

 _"Greg, help!"_ Garnet tried to get the picture back, but there was only screams, clashing metal, and the sickening thunk of flesh and bone heard.

Garnet's eyes snapped open as she found herself on the all fours panting.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 2

Greg opened his eyes and yawned. As soon as he turned his head, a sudden crack of pain was felt. 'Gah! It feels like I slept on a rock!'

He looked around until he found a pair of blue eyes looking down on him. "Ah! Pearl, what the heck?"

The gem was taken back at his outburst and realized what she was doing. "Sorry, I was-Well you know sometimes I…" The blank stare on Greg's face broke her defense down. She stood up and crossed her arms. "I was conducting an observation on humans. Sleep has always been something that I've wondered for years, but never had any true idea. I thought to pass the time I would conduct my experiment."

The human stood appalled by the claim and stood up. "That's creepy and I'm going to go that way." He walked away from Pearl, who blushed at his claim.

"It is not as creepy as it is, you human! Besides, where do you think you're going? We have to go this way to get out of here!" Pearl angrily said. Greg stopped and moved his sights toward her. "Wait, what? You know a way out of here?"

"Of course I do. I've traversed similar forest near Rose's fountain and I have an ideal map to get out of here." Her gem glowed and projected a holographic map. "See, we're right here. Rose's fountain is approximently 255 kilometers. If we continue on the path I've coordinated, we should arrive at Rose's fountain within the next couple of days."

"You had this map the entire time! How come you didn't tell me about this? I thought you were as blind as me!" Greg exclaimed.

Pearl smirked and leaned in. "That's because you didn't ask. Besides it took you time to ask. Humans follow the more powerful so easily and not question that."

"I only followed you, since I thought we needed to stick together and you kept me quiet. I was going to ask you, but that stupid bull got in the way and I forgot."

"Excuses." Pearl said as she walked out. Greg growled angrily, but followed. His frustration with Pearl and her pompous attitude was getting to him. It also didn't help that she seems to hold his position of a human as a meaningless organism. Seemed a bit hypocritical, since he knew what she was on Homeworld.

Pearl hummed at his aggravated state and continued cutting a path. She wasn't exactly proud of what she said, but some part of her relished to talk down at someone. Amethyst doesn't count since she's a fellow gem and would technically outrank her. Greg was someone that she could look down on and not feel as bad about it.

After watching humanity for thousands of years, nothing seemed a surprise to Pearl. Their attitude, their bizarre habits, and what they claim is correct. It was very hilarious actually. But what caused her to both laugh and rage is Rose's lovers. Greg isn't the first one to charm the leader of the Crystal Gems.

Young humans, some with ranks of powers like kings or generals, would temporarily charm the gem leader. While it aggravated her to see some many humans try to charm the larger gem, it was very hilarious to see how their relationships ended. They either grew too old to continue or bore Rose.

Greg seemed to be the one to bore Rose. At least at first. However he managed to do what no other human has ever done. Interact with the others. Whenever he planned something, Amethyst or Garnet were his go-to friends. And with Pearl, despite the obvious tension between them, did change the normal pace of things at the temple.

Never before has Pearl been the most irritated at humanity and yet not as bored with it. He's come and changed things and helped the gems come further out. And that's what Pearl does not like about him. 'He's...something. We never had any direct contact with human unless it's just the gem itself alone with them, yet still.'

She glanced behind him and found Greg swiping bugs away. She looked at his left arm and noticed the purple blot on it. The bruise from saving her yesterday, from the bull was hurting his arm. She never did give him a proper examination. And she couldn't risk a beaten human to drag them behind.

"Greg."

"Hmm." The human responded as he swiped away another bug. Pearl walked towards him and gingerly pressed her finger against his arm. The pained yelp confirmed the injury and help add fuel to one of the most ridiculous ideas she's had in some time. "It's just a bruise Pearl. I swear it's not that serious."

"Of course it isn't. I just wanted to be sure." Greg averted his eyes. "You know I never seen you care for my being before. I thought you'd leave me."

Pearl moved her hair and turned to him. "Well I can't be a guardian of Earth if I didn't care. True, I don't care as much as the others, but I do care for humanity. My personal feelings will not play against you unless you really do something to set me off."

"Oh, okay. Um...so what-" A loud roar cut him off as Pearl summoned her spear. 'Of course somethings out here. Why not.'

The two stood quietly as everything went still. Greg went behind Pearl, who was collecting everything for her senses. "Pearl."

"Ssh." Greg covered his mouth before feeling something wrap around his leg. "Pearl!" The gem turned to see Greg upside down. "Greg, hold on!" Clicking noises bounced around her as Pearl tensed up.

Before moving an inch, Pearl felt the wind leave her body as fist shot her right in the gut. She coughed out some spit and fell to her knees. An image shimmered in front of her before finding the creature. It was humanoid with black wisps of hair and green eyes. It had a long tendril holding Greg and it had multiple fingers curled into a fist.

"Ah, damn it." Pearl said before the creature kicked her in the face. She flipped into the air and landed hard against a rock. The humanoid hissed at her and threw Greg. Pearl got up before falling into a crumpled heap with Greg. The human and gem went rolling across the ground.

Once they stopped, Greg opened his eyes and found his arm around Pearl. "Hey Pearl...you okay?" The gem opened her eyes and clenched her stomach. "Pain."

"That sums it up." The creature looked at Greg and gave him a weird eye smile. "Ah, Pearl. If anytime was right to get up, it'd be right now!" Pearl didn't answer him as she tried to get up. Finding her spear, Greg reached for it and grabbed the shaft.

The second he did, a knee found its place right into Greg's gut. The rockstar felt himself lift off the ground. Then it slammed him in the back and smashed him against the ground. It flipped Greg on his back and placed its four toed foot on his chest. Greg grabbed its leg and tried to lift it off.

It didn't let up and began to put weight on its foot. Greg screamed as he felt his chest begin to give into the pressure. It hissed softly before a spear tip broke through its skin and almost impaling it. Lifting its foot off Greg, it turned around to see Pearl standing behind it with another spear.

"Get away from that human. It's just going to be us, Gems." It tilted its head in confusion before looking down at Greg. "Don't you lay a finger on him."

It glanced at Pearl before lifting his foot off Greg. The man gasped at the sudden loss of painful pressure on his chest. It hurt his breathing though. Pearl got into a stance and waited for the first move. The creature didn't avert its eyes off Greg and kicked the human toward Pearl.

"Greg!" She said as he landed on the floor. "P-Pearl." He said in pained gasps. That distraction was good enough for Pearl to turn her back and leave her vulnerable. The gem felt it grab her hair and pull her up. She almost screamed at the pain and discomfort, but kicked the underside of its chin.

Greg got up with pain raking his body. "Ow, ow." He looked and found Pearl trying to free herself from their enemies grasp. "Pearl, give me a weapon!"

Pearl didn't question it and summoned a small saber from her gem. Grabbing it, Pearl sliced the hand off of her. The creature hissed in pain and watched Pearl scurry to Greg.

"RAWR!" It roared as wind gusted from its power. Greg and Pearl were being pushed back as it leaned forward and launched itself. It's second claw was cutting through the ground as it looked at Greg and with a quick bit of effort moved it up.

A sickening slice of the claw cut through the air as Greg found himself on the ground. Pearl stood in front of him with her head turned up. A few seconds passed before Pearl clutched her face in pain. "Ah! My eyes!"

The corrupted gem spat in her face and small wisps of steam rose. Pearl doubled over as she tried to get her sense of ground. The Crystal Gem never got the chance as her opponent threw a solid jab and sent her flying into a tree. The sword in her hand fell as she made a solid landing against the bark.

Greg scrambled out of its way as the creature walked toward Pearl. It ignored Greg as it pushed itself toward the gem. Pearl removed her hands from her eyes to reveal an ugly burn mark that covered just her eyes. It hissed with pain and steam as Pearl raised her hands in defense.

The gem lunged forward and with its freshly regenerate hand, grabbed Pearl by the throat. The breathing construct in her throat disappeared as she didn't want to choke. And with its other hand, it rested a single claw against her gem. With a quick slash, a noticeable cut was left behind. Pearl screamed in agony as she shape quivered and shook. If she looked with a damaged gem, then she might as well be dead.

The claw then placed itself inside the crack. Pearl's toes curled and she simple shed a few tears at her fate.

"No Pearl!" A loud thunk of a sword impaling something was heard and Pearl fell to the ground. Blind as she was, her other sharp senses told her that Greg came to the rescue. The sounds of thrashing and swinging swords could be heard as a loud poof was heard.

"Greg? Did you just defeat a corrupted gem?" Panting was heard along with a handle of sword being given to her. "Yeah. I think I killed that..."

Her vision provided little, but her hearing told her it was reforming. "No way!" Before Pearl could say anything, Greg picked her up and ran. Pearl didn't question it as she held on tightly. She still hadn't adjusted to blindness and it seemed she wouldn't be given the chance.

She clutched Greg tightly as she felt him run through the forest. The cold wind beat her down until everything became cold and wet.

0-0-0-0-0

Well finally. First update for the New Year. I feel great for another year of writing to begin and I'm currently watching Steven Bomb 4. No spoilers but I am thoroughly enjoying it. Now before we end I have want your opinion. What should I name the creature. If you could tell by my 'subtle' writing I need a name for that thing. I look forward to your answers and I'll see you soon.


End file.
